Yellowfang's Secret/Cliffnotes
*Goosefeather and his apprentice Featherpaw, of ThunderClan, Hawkheart of WindClan, Sagewhisker of ShadowClan, and Milkfur with her apprentice Bramblepaw, of RiverClan, meet near Highstones. *They head toward the Moonstone. *Goosefeather makes Featherpaw a medicine cat apprentice. *Featherpaw sees a StarClan cat, Mallowfur, and says he has missed her a lot. *He later meets Molepelt, an ancient ShadowClan medicine cat. *He tells Featherpaw that a darkness will be brought by a ShadowClan medicine cat and will cause harm towards ThunderClan. *Molepelt's old apprentice, Hollowbelly, appears and tells Molepelt he shouldn't be telling everything to Featherpaw, and that they didn't know if it was time. *After Hollowbelly and Molepelt leave Featherpaw wonders how a ShadowClan medicine cat could harm ThunderClan. *Yellowkit, Nutkit, and Rowankit are playing in the ShadowClan camp and Yellowkit tells Nutkit to be a WindClan warrior, because she wants to show off her battle moves. *Raggedkit and Scorchkit interrupt their game, boasting about the battle moves they know and demonstrate for the younger kits. *Nutkit suggests to his littermates that they should go catch mice in the brambles, and Raggedkit teases Nutkit, causing Nutkit to call Raggedkit a kittypet. *Yellowkit remembers overhearing the elders discussing who Raggedkit and Scorchkit's father was, and how it was possible it was a kittypet. *The five kits are about to get into a fight when Brightflower calls Yellowkit and her littermates back to the nursery. *Cedarstar calls a Clan meeting to make Scorchkit and Raggedkit apprentices. *Yellowkit feels as if she has a thorn in her paw, but when Brightflower looks there's nothing there. *After the meeting, Yellowkit goes to see Sagewhisker. Yellowkit waits outside while Sagewhisker treats Lizardstripe, who had stepped on a thorn. **When Lizardstripe comes out Yellowkit's paw has stopped hurting, and she can't find a trace of anything sharp in the ground. *Yellowkit and Nutkit wakes up in the night with stomachaches. **Brightflower notices them and goes to get Sagewhisker, but first asks if they ate anything. **Nutkit tells her that he found, and ate some of, a dead sparrow. Yellowkit says she didn't eat any of it, but Brightflower doesn't believe her. **Sagewhisker comes over with herbs, and Yellowkit asks if she's going to give them herbs to make them sick. Sagewhisker says yes, and feeds them the yarrow. * The next day Yellowkit wakes up hungry but remembers that Brightflower told her not to eat anything. * Yellowkit goes by the elders as Lizardfang tells a story of how they drove out a WindClan warrior. ** Yellowkit passes by the fresh kill-pile and is tempted by a mouse, Sagewhisker stops her. ** To entertain Yellowkit, Sagewhisker teaches about herbs. Sagewhisker claims Yellowkit to have a real aptitude for herbs. * Yellowkit worries that Silverflame is getting sick. * Yellowkit sees Brackenfoot, her father, training Raggedpaw. * Yellowkit, Rowankit, and Nutkit have their apprentice ceremonies. * Yellowpaw feels a sharp pain in her belly at the start of the tour with her mentor, Deerleap. ** They go back to camp, but Yellowpaw sees that Sagewhisker is busy, so they return to the tour. * When they come back to camp, Brightflower reveals that Silverflame is on her way to StarClan. * Yellowpaw goes to see Silverflame. ** Yellowpaw thinks that Sagewhisker should do something to help Silverflame. * Yellowpaw goes for a walk with Littlebird. * Yellowpaw goes hunting with Deerleap, her mentor. ** She catches a blackbird and a lizard. * Yellowpaw sees Nutpaw and Rowanpaw by the fresh-kill pile with fresh-kill that they caught. * Deerleap suggests a joint training session with all the apprentices. ** When they get to the training hollow, Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw are practicing moves. *** They use a move that helps when a cat leaps at you. ** They do it again with the apprentices switching roles. ** Yellowpaw then practices with Nutpaw, and Rowanpaw with Scorchpaw. ** Rowanpaw gets injured, and Yellowpaw collapses too, feeling her sister's pain. ** Crowtail scolds Scorchpaw because he didn't have his claws sheathed. *Yellowpaw and her littermates are following Deerleap for a training session. **She notices herbs she's found in Sagewhisker's den before. *Wolfpaw and Foxpaw trip over a branch and almost knock Yellowpaw over. **Yellowpaw scolds them for being reckless. **Brightflower glares at her. *Deerleap tells the group of apprentices that they are training hunting exercise. **A few apprentices complain and are met with glaring and unappealing duties. **Deerleap appoints Foxpaw and Yellowpaw to a group. *Yellowpaw and Foxpaw smell a pigeon and run off to catch it **Yellowpaw, however, smells other cats that aren't ShadowClan. *Yellowpaw investigates the footprints on ShadowClan territory and claims they are WindClan cats. **Foxpaw immediately dashes to find them, but Yellowfang stops him. *The two apprentices run back to the spot their mentors told them to meet them at. **Yellowpaw and Foxpaw explain to Brightflower about WindClan on their territory. *Brightflower and the rest of the mentors call for the apprentices to bring extra warriors. **Deerleap asks Yellowpaw if she is ready for a battle against WindClan, to which she quickly agrees. *ShadowClan enter WindClan territory. **Reedfeather encounter the ShadowClan cats and asks them to leave. **The patrol doesn't move and Stonetooth leaps onto the WindClan deputy. **Raggedpaw saves Yellowpaw from a large WindClan tom. *The patrol heads back to camp talking about their efforts in battle. **Cedarstar welcomes them back into camp with a feast. *Cedarstar calls Raggedpaw to earn his warrior name, Raggedpelt. **Scorchpaw furiously looks at his brother. *Raggedpelt apologizes to Yellowpaw for knocking her out of the way from the large WindClan tom. **Rowanpaw comments that Raggedpelt likes Yellowpaw. *Yellowpaw and ShadowClan are going to a Gathering. *Yellowpaw sits next to her father. *WindClan enters Fourtrees and surrounds Raggedpelt and Yellowpaw during their conversation. **The WindClan warriors sneer and jibe at Raggedpelt's heritage. **Reedwhisker dismisses Raggedpelt before the Gathering begins. *Pinestar of ThunderClan begins the Gathering. *Yellowpaw is in her nest and thinks about Raggedpelt's missing father. de:Gelbzahns Geheimnis/Kapitelnotizenfr:Le secret de Croc Jaune/Résumé par chapitre Category:Yellowfang's Secret Category:Cliffnotes Category:Super Edition arc